criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
It's All Greek to Kill
It's All Greek to Kill is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twenty-seventh case of Stonemoor and the eighty-seventh overall. It is featured as the third case set in Green Haven. Plot In the precinct, Spencer and the player discussed the possibility of a mastermind behind the community friction in Green Haven, before Dustin told them that a body had been found on the outskirts of the Greek quarter of the district. The pair soon headed out to the fields, only to find delivery truck driver Sergio Davidov, who they previously met, stabbed in the back. They then suspected Greek business receptionist Henrietta Costas, businessman Leo Harrington and Greek businessman Nikolas Matthias before they learned from Todrick that Sergio was potentially sleeping around with people at a local Greek spa. They soon headed to the spa where they found reason to interrogate spa owner Cassandra Angelopoulos and historian Alcander Vasilakis. It was also discovered that Sergio compared Henrietta to Medusa and that Sergio was stealing Nikolas' shipments. Valentina then altered the pair that someone was raiding the crime scene. They headed to the tomb where they found Alcander stealing precious artefacts. After confronting Alcander, they found reason to arrest Cassandra as Sergio's killer. She then initially denied the evidence, but when Spencer mentioned the victim trying to steal her spa, Cassandra snapped and said that the victim stole her heart and broke it into a million pieces. After Spencer asked her what she meant, the spa owner explained how the victim continuously slept around with people without telling her, which led her to discover that Sergio had slept with several people while he dated her. Angry, Cassandra considered killing all of Sergio's hookups and dates, one by one, but she then thought that stabbing him in the back the same way as he did to her was much more appropriate. She then followed him to the Greek tomb and stabbed him in the back. Spencer then sent the spa owner to trial, where Judge South sentenced her to 30 years in prison. After the trial, Leo asked for assistance with finding the engagement ring that he had lost at the Greek tombs. After they found the engagement ring dirty and covered in dirt, they sent it to Helena, who polished and repaired a crack in the ring before giving it to Leo. Leo then went to propose to April, however April rejected the proposal, saying it was too quick and that she was not ready for a life of marriage with him due to her work in the police. A disappointed Leo then told her that it was okay before he left to return to their house, leaving April slightly crestfallen at Leo's response. Meanwhile, Nikolas told the team that he feared that he was being targeted by someone due to the civil unrest between the communities. Remembering that someone had vandalized the French flag in order to blame it on the Irish community, the team then investigated the business where Nikolas worked. After they found a message that mentioned wanting Nikolas dead, they heard from Valentina that Nikolas had been shot. After they found an injured Nikolas in the Greek spa, a bullet wound in his shoulder, they investigated the spa to find zero trace of the shooter, however they found a poster promoting a bull run hosted by the Spanish community leader. Fearing that the shooter may kill another leader after Nikolas's attempted assassination, Chief Flanagan then told the team that they would watch over the security of the bull run in case the shooter struck again. Summary Victim *'Sergio Davidov' (found stabbed in the back) Murder Weapon *'Stone Dagger' Killer *'Cassandra Angelopoulos' Suspects Profile *The suspect knows Greek mythology *The suspect drinks red wine *The suspect eats olives Appearance *The suspect wears a red scarf Profile *The suspect drinks red wine *The suspect eats olives Profile *The suspect knows Greek mythology *The suspect drinks red wine *The suspect eats olives Profile *The suspect knows Greek mythology *The suspect drinks red wine *The suspect eats olives Appearance *The suspect wears a red scarf Profile *The suspect knows Greek mythology *The suspect drinks red wine *The suspect eats olives Appearance *The suspect wears a red scarf Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer knows Greek mythology. *The killer drinks red wine. *The killer eats olives. *The killer wears a red scarf. *The killer is aged under 30 years old. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Greek Fields. (Clues: Victim's Body, Pile of Flowers, Torn Card) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Business Card) *Examine Business Logo. (Result: Logo Identified; New Crime Scene: Greek Business) *Investigate Greek Business. (Result: Faded Board, Locked Briefcase) *Examine Faded Board. (Result: Receptionist Name; New Suspect: Henrietta Costas) *Ask Henrietta Costas if she knew the victim. *Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Business Papers; New Suspect: Leo Harrington) *Ask Leo Harrington about dealing with the victim. (New Suspect: Nikolas Matthias) *Interrogate Nikolas Matthias about his business with the victim. *Examine Pile of Flowers. (Result: Sergio's Cap) *Analyze Sergio's Cap. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks red wine) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows Greek mythology) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Spacious Spa. (Clues: Appointment Card, Faded Bookmark, Towels) *Examine Appointment Card. (Result: Appointment Time; New Suspect: Cassandra Angelopoulos) *Ask Cassandra Angelopoulos about Sergio visiting her spa. (Attribute: Cassandra drinks red wine) *Examine Faded Bookmark. (Result: Logo) *Analyze Logo. (02:00:00; New Suspect: Alcander Vasilakis) *Interrogate Alcander Vasilakis on his bookmark in the spa. (Attribute: Alcander knows Greek mythology) *Examine Towels. (Result: Stone Dagger) *Analyze Stone Dagger. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats olives; New Crime Scene: Reception Desk) *Investigate Reception Desk. (Clues: Smashed Stone, Faded Sheet) *Examine Smashed Stone. (Result: Medusa Statuette) *Speak to Henrietta about the victim comparing her to Medusa. (Attribute: Henrietta drinks red wine, knows Greek mythology, and eats olives) *Examine Faded Sheet. (Result: Missing Shipments Records) *Question Nikolas on the victim stealing his shipments. (Attribute: Nikolas drinks red wine, knows Greek mythology, and eats olives) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Alcander over stealing from the crime scene. (Attribute: Alcander drinks red wine and eats olives; New Crime Scene: Greek Tomb) *Investigate Greek Tomb. (Clues: Pile of Stones, Mural Pieces) *Examine Pile of Stones. (Result: Faded Letter) *Examine Faded Letter. (Result: Threat Letter) *Ask Leo about the victim slashing his tires. (Attribute: Leo drinks red wine and eats olives) *Examine Mural Pieces. (Result: Greek Mural) *Analyze Greek Mural. (04:00:00) *Question Cassandra over the mural depicting her love for the victim. (Attribute: Cassandra knows Greek mythology and eats olives) *Investigate Spa Deck. (Clues: Basket of Tools, Bloody Book) *Examine Basket of Tools. (Result: Sheath) *Analyze Sheath. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a red scarf) *Examine Bloody Book. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is aged under 30 years old) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Pot is Melting (3/6). (1 star) The Pot is Melting (3/6) *Ask what Leo Harrington what he needs help with. *Investigate Greek Fields. (Clue: Weeds) *Examine Weeds. (Result: Dirty Ring) *Analyze Dirty Ring. (03:00:00) *Go with Leo to see him propose to April. (Reward: Burger) *See what Nikolas needs help with. *Investigate Greek Business. (Clue: Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Message) *See if Nikolas is okay. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Faded Poster. (Result: Bull Run Poster) *Inform Nikolas about not finding anything on the shooter. (Reward: Greek Armor) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *The case name is based off an old Greek idiom, "it's all Greek to me", meaning to say that you can't understand it at all. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Stonemoor Category:Green Haven